


A Letter to Petunia Evans, circa 1971

by Idle_Hans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idle_Hans/pseuds/Idle_Hans
Summary: My dear Miss Evans, I'm sorry to have to inform you that it is not in my power to invite you to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry.
Kudos: 18





	A Letter to Petunia Evans, circa 1971

My dear Miss Evans,

In reply to your letter, I'm sorry to have to inform you that it is not in my power to invite you to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Under the charter of this school, admittance may be granted only to children whose names have been written by the Quill of Acceptance into the Book of Admittance. These two enchanted artefacts are nearly a thousand years old now, and the method of their working is lost to time.

It may ease your disappointment a little to know that while the Quill is generous, the Book is very strict. It sometimes refuses even children who have been clearly observed to perform minor feats of magic, and whose parents, grandparents, and great-grandparents are all accomplished witches and wizards.

Petunia, I shall give you the same advice that I give to those children from magical families who are themselves denied Hogwarts. Not all branches of magic can be studied only at a school. Not all magics require the use of a wand. You have the same right as your parents to accompany your sister to Diagon Alley, Godric's Hollow, and other wizarding shopping districts. Without a wand and the strength to wield it, certain disciplines are forever beyond your reach, but, and this next is very important, provided you and your parents take care to allow other people to believe that everything is being purchased for your sister, there is nothing to stop you acquiring books and other materials on such subjects as Arithmancy, Runes, Magical Creatures, Herbology, Astronomy, History of Magic, and Magical Theory. In books such as these you will learn of the magic that exists beyond your own self.

I shall give you one strong warning, though. For your own safety, and that of your parents, do not attempt the making of any Potions until, and unless, your sister has achieved a good proficiency at least three years beyond you. Even then, only do cauldron work during the holidays when she can directly supervise you. I urge you to heed this warning.

Having said all this, I must add one last caveat. That your sister has received a Hogwarts letter is proof that the seeds of magic are in your blood, but I have no way to know whether your own magic is moderate, mild, or almost completely dormant. I say 'almost' because I have enchanted this letter such that if magic were completely inactive within you, you would be unable to read beyond the first two paragraphs. If you have reached this far, I extend my congratulations to you. You have at the very least the ability to see what lies hidden from those with no magic at all. Know that there are things in this world, some beautiful and some terrible, that you can see and hear but nearly all other humans cannot. And yet, it may be that even if you study magic assiduously, you shall still find yourself completely unable to perform it.

Only you can decide if the path before you is worth the journey.

Kind regards and best wishes to you,

 **_Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_ **


End file.
